Traje
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Solo era eso, un simple traje pero a Tamaki le causaba cierto revuelo pensar en eso. ¿Qué es lo que le espera ahora? Más con Nejire, ella podría ponerle los nervios de punta cuando se trataba de avergonzarlo.


_Traje._

 _Viñeta._

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de BNHA no me pertenecen, esta obra solo es algo más.

 **Dedicación:** Tsukiniro.

 **Pareja:** TamaNeji

 **Advertencia:** Apretón de pechos.

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

Tamaki observa a la chica, mira interesado cada una de sus expresiones y suelta un leve suspiro cuando ve su mirada buscar la suya, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios junto a un sonrosar en sus mejillas. Ese día, todos en su grupo se dedican a decidir sobre lo que harían para el festival cultural, la propuesta de varios chicos sobre un maid café llega a sus oídos y arruga la nariz un tanto molesto al pensar que varios podrían ver las bonitas piernas de Nejire.

—El maid café está muy visto —hablo uno de sus compañeros, le daba toda la razón en esos instantes

—Tal vez un café pero con otra temática —dijo una chica ahora

—Y si, se convierten en porristas y nosotros en animadores —comento otro más

Las propuestas eran muchas, solo pensaba en algunas no eran muy convenientes más cuando las ideas eran malas y al final, decidieron por que las chicas fueran vestidas de porristas, por lo tanto los chicos debían vestirse de animadores.

Ese día en especial, Tamaki mantenía su mirada a Nejire que animada ayudaba a las demás chicas de su grupo, otras tantas veces reían entre ellas con la idea que tenían y al final se animaron a pedirles a unas cuantas chiquillas de grados menores que les ayudaran parte del día. Observando a Ochako Uraraka que reía nerviosa al ver que le tomaban las medidas, otras tantas de sus compañeras parecían avergonzadas con la idea de ayudarles, pero se habían dejado convencer por sus compañeras y Nejire.

—Hey, Tamaki ¿Qué tal está quedando? —Nejire pregunto sosteniendo parte del uniforme de porristas de Yuuei— ¿Sucede algo?

—No es nada —respondió Tamaki negando con la cabeza—. Se ve bien…

—Se verán mejor cuando abramos el café —sonrió Nejire con ánimos

La veía animada, yendo de un lado a otro al ayudar a los demás con lo de la cafetería con esa temática que tenían, con un pequeño show que todos decidieron participar, inventándose una porra de por medio junto a movimientos y todo ese estilo que para Tamaki, le era una buena idea pero igual, le ponía nervioso estar frente a extraños. Los trajes estaban listos ese día, con la gran ayuda de las chicas del grupo y solo quedaba parte del trabajo de acomodar todo en el aula para que estuviera preparado para el día del festival cultural.

Esa tarde en la residencia, Tamaki veía un tanto nervioso a Nejire, su cuerpo temblaba ante su intensa mirada y solo desviaba su mirada a otro lado al tenerla cerca de él. Sus pechos impactan contra su cuerpo, ambas manos de él intentan mover a la chica para que mantenga la distancia pero Nejire no lo va a hacer, ella busca algo al estar cerca de él.

—Vamos, di algo —habla Nejire moviendo sus manos hasta rodear el cuello del contrario—. Nada, ¿Enserio? Tamaki…

—B-bueno… Ammm, es que… Estas demasiado cerca —murmura Tamaki un tanto nervioso

El leve puchero apareció en los labios de Nejire, Tamaki podía decir algo pero no le salía nada de los labios debido a la cercanía que mantenían ambos en esos momentos y verla de esa forma, le ponía en un dilema. Nejire llevaba en esos momentos el traje de porrista, podía apartarla, sin embargo cada parte de su piel descubierta e incluso, su cuerpo apegado al suyo era demasiado para Tamaki en esos instantes.

—Tamaki, ¿Qué piensas? —Nejire volvió a preguntarle, solo que esta vez tomando su mano del contrario

—Ah… Te vez muy genial —contesto Tamaki

Ambas manos se entrelazaron, un pequeño beso en sus labios fue suficiente para Tamaki y de nuevo, intento apartarla de él. Lo único que llego a sentir fue algo suave bajo entre su mano derecha, parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que apretaba, el leve suspiro de Nejire fue más que suficiente para que la apartara de su pecho de ella.

—Hagámoslo —propuso Nejire volviendo a apegarse a Tamaki

—N-no es momento para decir esas cosas, Nejire —contesto Tamaki demasiado avergonzado

El día del festival, Tamaki observaba a Nejire que hablaba junto a Ochako, recordando aún aquella sensación que había tenido oportunidad de sentir unos días antes. Golpeándose un poco por aquellos pensamientos que tenía al estar en un evento de la escuela y verla tan animada, igual la culpaba en esos momentos.

* * *

 _Quería agregar a otra pareja, pero me quede seca de ideas y pues me quede hasta esta parte XD_

 _Me gusto de hecho, no se. Tal vez deje en claro que Tamaki piensa demasiado las cosas._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
